Before I was Healed
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: This is a prequel to my one shot The Guy Who Healed Me. Someone suggested I write about how Owen and Cristina meet and got to the Guy who healed me


**Before I Was Healed**

**One Shot**

**This is a prequel to my one shot The Guy Who Healed Me. Someone suggested I write about how Owen and Cristina meet and got to the Guy who healed me and I thought it was a great idea so LilyRosie7 this one's for you.**

Cristina was going on holiday. You may be thinking so. But if you knew Cristina you would be shocked, she rarely took holidays because she loved work. The chaos, the blood and the cutting. Now you're probably thinking what does she do. Cristina is a first year surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. So see didn't do that much cutting but she did get in on surgeries and got do to procedures on patients.

But this holiday was special and no she wasn't spending it with a loved one. She didn't have a loved one. The pervious year she had been living with and engaged to her attending Preston Burke. But he had left her at the altar and left Seattle. This had taken a lot out of her emotionally and she had thrown herself into her work.

However the chief had told her she needed to take some days off and gave her a ticket it had been sent to watch a rare heart surgery in New York. He had been sent it to give to someone in the hospital who was keenly into cardio and since he didn't have cardio attending Cristina was the next person in line.

So now she was on a plane to New York for a week's holiday. The surgery was the next day and then she had to amuse herself for the rest of the week before she went home.

The next day she had gone to the hospital and been shown to the gallery. Surprisingly into was large gallery but then that allowed for more people to observe. She found herself seated next to a gingered haired man who seemed about her age. And before the procedure started she fell into conversation.

She found out his names was Owen Hunt. Well actually he was Major Owen Hunt a US Army Second Forward Surgical, a trauma surgeon in the army and that he was home on leave for the next month. So when she shared her name and job with him he laughed.

"What I small world. I'm actually from Seattle. Just up here for a couple of days," he said

"A week the chief of surgery at Seattle Grace told me I had to take some days off and gave me a ticket to this," explained Cristina

"I wasn't meant to be here. One of my colleagues who is the cardio girl in our platoon was meant to be here but she got called back out. So she gave me her ticket," explained Owen

"Unfortunate," said Cristina

"Excuse me?" asked Owen

"I mean unfortunate for her not unfortunate that you're here I mean um-," she stopped

"So what do you want to specialise in?" asked Owen

"Cardio," replied Cristina

"Have you ever been to New York?" asked Owen

"When I was a kid. You know we don't have to do this we don't have to make small talk," said Cristina

"I want to," replied Owen "I want to get to know you," he added

And with just that line Cristina felt a little piece of her heart mend.

The surgery started minutes later and Cristina was enthralled by it and Owen he was watching the surgery but also watching Cristina watch it. He really did want to get to know her which was why after the surgery he asked to get a coffee with him. Coffee turned into dinner which turned into a walk round Central Park and the turned into the next day and the next. And Owen never actually went home to see his mum again. He spent his last week of leave in New York City with Cristina and at the end of it she was his girlfriend which sounds very high schoolish but she was and he was extremely happy.

Cristina on the other hand wasn't she'd just meet this amazing surgeon and guy and he was going off to war. She really liked him and she really wanted to get to know him. But with the thought he had just two more tours before he finished with the army she got on with day to day life.

They said a sad goodbye at the JFK airport as he headed to the sandpit for his next 3 month tour and she returned to Seattle to continue her internship.

Little did she know she would keep him alive out there, she would be on his mind every day the girl back home.

Of course when 3 months came to an end there she was at the Sea Tac airport in Seattle waiting for him with open arms. He could only stay for a week and unfortunately she only had 3 days of out of the 7. But she could swap shifts with someone and then she would be able to spend more time with him. She would get O'Malley to do one, Meredith would do another for her and she could also get Evil Spawn to do one then she would only have to work one day.

But then again Owen did have to spend some time with his mother and so she only ended up switching one of her shifts. But in those 4 days they spent together, they connected. She met his mother who was not at all like Mamma Burke she was kind and loving and caring. She was something Cristina could go and talk to about Owen and find out things about him.

And in the week they spent together Cristina moved out of apartment with Callie and into a house with Owen. The speed and way there relationship was going scared but she liked it, she wanted it.

But once again Sunday morning came all to soon and they were back off to Sea Tac were they had had the joyous reunion but now it was a sad departure.

But just before he went Owen did something that surprised Cristina. He proposed and shocking herself she said yes. Yes, she did want to marry this man. He made her feel everything Burke made her feel and more. Heck he wasn't anything like Burke he wasn't boring he was spontaneous and dangerous but he was safe and secure and he wasn't boring in bed, either he was passionate and rough but at the same time gentle.

She couldn't wait for the next 3 months to be over and then he would come back again. And then there would be just one more tour before his army life was hopefully over.

But what happens on his next week that is a different story a story that some of you may have already read.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
